


500 Kisses

by Katryne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What ever will Iwaizumi do with his family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Kisses

“Hey you two” Iwaizumi says knocking on the door “Let me in.”

 

Iwaizumi hears Oikawa say from behind the door “I am holding our son hostage! Unless you want to see him again I demand you bring 500 kisses in an hour!”

 

A beat later he hears their son echo “Yeah Papa bring kisses.” followed by both Oikawa and their son giggling at each other.

 

Iwaizumi grins at the door and feels his heart swell with love for his family.

 

“Humm” Iwaizumi says “I’ll be back in half an hour, you’d better be ready. Giggling follows him down the stairs as he grabs his keys and heads to the corner store.

 

Once there he buys 10 bags of Hershey Kisses and a few bags of Hershey Hugs for good measure.

 

He heads quickly back home and knocks on the door “Alright, alright, I’ve got your kisses. Open the door, I miss you and can’t live with you two.

 

When the door is flung open by his son, he sees Oikawa in a blanket fort and his son running back to it. He presents the kisses to his family, on bended knee, and they both grin at each other and tackle Iwaizumi, toppling him to the floor.

 

They spend the next few minutes covering Iwaizumi with kisses until they have to stop because he’s laughing so hard. Iwaizumi grabs the both of them and kisses them silly in return.

 

When he’s done they all crawl into the fort and eat the candies. It’s a tight fit, but Oikawa fits nicely between Iwaizumi’s legs and their son fits just right between Oikawa’s legs. Oikawa and Iwaizumi take turns telling stories till their son falls asleep and then cuddle around him in the fort until they drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to have an IwaOi version. It was a need.


End file.
